Guilt
by Rey Mysterio's Girl
Summary: An accident in the ring leaves Randy Seriously injured and Chris Benoit feeling extremely guilty
1. Accident

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing Guilt

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 827lbs Evolution!"

Triple H took the mic.

"As you know this is a 8 man, 2 team tag team Hardcore match. Well Ric won't be here, we got rid of him" Batista and Randy snickered. "In his place we have chosen a new member, Please welcome the newest member of Evolution, John Cena."

John's music hit. He walked into the ring.

"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 943lbs, Team Canada." Christian, Benoit, Edge, and Jericho walked into the arena and got into the ring.

The match started. HHH grabbed a trash can and "took out the trash" by putting Benoit in it and throwing it out of the ring. When it hit the floor he tumbled out.

HHH made the tag to Randy. Benoit got up, grabbed a chair and got in the ring. As he was bringing it down on Randy's back Randy turned around and it hit him in the chest, one edge hitting him right over his heart.

A/N: Hey what do you think. I think I finally got the hang of this. REVIEW! 


	2. Alive?

Guilt Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

Chris just stood there dumbstruck. "What have I done, Oh what have I done" he thought

Hunter slid into the ring and fumbling around Randy's neck for a pulse. There was none.

The paramedics ran to the ring, and attached defibulator pads to his chest. As they shocked him ,Chris sank to his knees.

Christian slid into the ring and coaxed him out. As he stepped out of the ring the paramedics finally got a pulse.

They loaded him onto a gurney and carried him out of the ring.

A/N I'm trying to make longer chapters so bear with me here. REVIEW! 


	3. Revelations

Guilt Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

Hunter sat in the waiting g room thinking. Ever since the lottery brought him, John, and Ric to Smackdown, and he had reformed Evolution, Randy accepted him. Even after he kicked Randy out the first time. Even when he got rid of Ric because he was annoying Randy stuck with Evolution. Dave and John came and sat down next to him.

"He'll be fine," Dave said "he's incredibly tough. He'll bounce back like nothing happened." Just then a doctor came out.

"Anyone here for Orton?" Hunter, Dave, and John walked up.

" The chair created Commotis Cordis" at their blank looks he continued "that's when some form of hard impact interrupts the heart's normal rhythm causing it to stop. He is lucky, 90 of people who experience commotis cordis don't survive, Randy is one of the lucky 10."

"Is he going to be all right then?" Hunter asked

"Yes" the doctor said "we are keeping him for about a week because the chair broke some ribs, one of which punctured Randy's lung"

" Can we see him?" John asked.

"sure" the doctor said. "I will warn you now we put Randy on a ventilator until his lung completely reinflaites"

They walked into the room. Randy lay on the bed an IV in his arm, a tube down his throat, and bandages acrossed his chest

"Chris is going to have a cow when he sees this" Dave said quietly. Hunter turned to him, livid.

"Chris, Chris I don't give a fucking damn about Chris" he yelled and stomped out of the room. 


	4. Guilt

Guilt Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

Chris sat in his hotel room, his head in his hands. Yes he hated Evolution, and yes he wanted to shut them up, but not like this, no not this way. Why did this have to happen, why did Randy have to turn around when he did.

"So young" Chris thought "How did this happen" He heard a knock on the door"

"Chris, Chris open up, its Dave" he said as he pounded on the door. Chris opened the door.

"What do you want Dave, to beat me up? I don't blame you."

"No actually," he said startled "it was an accident, not your fault."

"If you came here out of sympathy, save it." Chris said angrily, making to slam the door. Dave grabbed the door.

"No, I came to tell you Randy's going to be ok and to take you to him." Chris sighed in relief.

"I'm glad he's going to be ok, but I don't think I can face him, or John and Hunter." he said.

"Actually Randy doesn't blame you, he pulled out a piece of paper "he cannot talk yet but he wrote this" he said handing it to Chris.

It said: "I don't blame Chris. It wasn't his fault, It was mine. I turned around even though I knew what he was doing."

"As for John, he doesn't blame you either, and Hunter got mad and left so were clear. But seeing Hunter's reaction I'd stand clear away from him for now, he pissed off bad. But Randy wants to speak to you." Dave said.

"Ok" Chris said "I'll see Randy." and he followed Dave to his car.

A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 


	5. Friends

Guilt

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

A/N: There was something wrong with the first draft so I replaced it. It was lame anyway.

Chris was nervous, hell he almost killed Randy. They pulled up and Chris got out. They went in and made their way to Randy's room.

They walked into the room. Dave hovered around the door as Chris moved closer.

Randy opened his eyes.

"Hey Chris." he said.

"Hey yourself" Chris said.

"I don't blame you, you know" he said.

"I know," He said looking at his feet "but you should."

"Why?" Randy said "I was the one who turned around, knowing what you were about to do. It was my stupid move that landed me here, not yours."

Chris looked at his feet.

"Chris, look at me Its.. Not… Your… Fault." Randy said slowly.

Dave and Chris burst out laughing.

"Friends?" Chris said Holding out his hand, still laughing.

"Friends." Randy said shaking it and also giggling.

Just then Hunter walked in…….

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: Hey what do you think? Like the cliffhanger? REVIEW!


	6. End

Guilt

Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this agian? (sigh) Don't own nothing

A/N: Sorry guys. I had major writter's block. I was about to tear my hair out. I know this isn't great but I need to move on. If y'all ask nicely I may write a sequel but you must review!

"What are you doing here?" Hunter growled.

"Trying to make amends." Chris said defiantly.

"RANDY, HE ALMOST KILLED YOU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Hunter yelled angrily.

"It was an accident." Randy said.

"IT WAS NO ACCIDENT, HE PICKED THAT CHAIR UP OF HIS OWN FREE WILL!" Hunter was turning red.

"It was my fault, I knew he had a chair, yet I got it into my head that I could stop it which was dumb. I turned around at the wrong time. My stupid mistake, one I will not make agian." he said, anger rising.

"No it was HIS fault, HIS choice to hit you with that chair." Hunter argued.

"IT WAS A HARDCORE MATCH!" Randy exclaimed "That's how it works."

"I DON'T CARE." Hunter yelled. "he should have been more carefull.''

"I'm still in the room you know." Chris said, annoyed at being ignored. Hunter left in a huff.

"He'll get over it." Dave said. Chris and Randy looked at him skepticly. "Ok maybe not, aw who am I kidding, but Hunter was really worried and anger was the only way he could let it out."

"Besides," Randy said."you have us you don't need his forgivness."

"You're right I don't care what he says, It was an accident nothing more and that is that." Chris said. "Accidents happen and there is nothing we can do about it. And if Hunter can't accept that, then he is an idiot."

"Of course I'm right, I'm the Legend Killer." Randy said.

"Ok Legend Killer, kill the attitude." Dave said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter got so bad, eventually Randy and Dave quit. Evolution fell apart agian, this time because of an outside friendship. Hunter made a mental note_ Next time, keep the guilt growing strong._


End file.
